


Two Hearts In One Home

by patimaine



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Canon, I'm not really good at fluffy, M/M, Sweet Creature, That's it, but i tried, i don't know how to tag things, they're very married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 12:02:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11623110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patimaine/pseuds/patimaine
Summary: "Um... What if-""No." Louis bursted out."What if I tell you that-""No, definitely not," he shook his head, forgetting that Harry couldn't see him right now.Louis could hear Harry heavy sigh on the other side of the line, when he argued, "You don't even know what I'm going to say."Louis brought his face closer to the mirror, fixing his fringe as he smiled to himself, because... Well, he just loved to push the hell out of his husband's button. "I know you well enough to assume my answer is 'no'.""Yeah?""Yeah.""What if I tell you that I will play you the song?" Harry tempted him."Wh- The song?""The song." Harry repeated, his tone of voice coming out of a smile."Oh."Oh, indeed. The damn song. So, Harry was going to play dirty, the bastard.*Or, the one when Harry wrote Sweet Creature for Louis in Jamaica.





	Two Hearts In One Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ifrecouldfly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifrecouldfly/gifts).



> This is the first time I tried to write something fluffy and actually liked it. I hope you like it as well. I love feedback, so feel free to comment or message me on twitter @patimaine.  
> My baby @ifrecouldfly helped me a lot, not only with the fluff, but by always supporting me and making me feel good about my writing. I love you soooooo much.

From the balcony, Harry could see the table lamp lighting up Louis’ golden and delicate face very softly, as his chest would rise and fall with his breathing. He looked so angelical like that – sprawled on their bed and wrapped in a white sheet that contrasted with his silky tanned skin from the day before. 

Harry could spend the rest of his life staring at Louis and he would not regret any second of it. Not even the seconds his body would paralyze just because Louis was _that_ beautiful and breathtaking. 

Sometimes one's mind is not capable of processing such a marvelous thing. They know it's real, they see it and they touch it... They even love it with all their hearts. And yet, that's not enough to make them believe it. 

Is love the ultimate feeling you can have for someone? Because if there was something else, that would still not be enough. 

He felt like his love for Louis was bigger than his own body and that it could overflow, somehow. It would make his heart burst, opening a hole through his chest and making him choke. 

And, still, Louis deserved more. 

The white floral curtain was dancing with the wind coming from outside their hotel room in Jamaica, blowing Harry’s hair from where he was standing with his guitar on his hands. 

He carefully stepped into the room and calmly sat on the edge of their bed, letting the guitar aside and bending in order to peck the tip of Louis’ little button nose. “Hey, love,” he whispered, as he brushed his cold lips on Louis’ warm skin. “I just wrote you a song.” 

Louis slowly opened his eyes, blue meeting green in the warmth of the room, his hand feeling its way along in search for Harry’s. “You did?” Louis' drowsy and raspy voice came out. 

“I did,” Harry nodded, feeling his boy’s lips stretch in a big smile under his own. 

“Let me see it, then.” 

Harry hid his face between Louis’ shoulder blades, Louis' ambrosial smell overwhelming his nostrils. He shook his head and chuckled. “Nope,” he growled, his voice vibrating against Louis’ skin and giving the boy some goosebumps. "Not yet." 

Louis clenched his fingers in Harry’s hair, pulling his head so that he could give him his grumpiest look ever. “Why's that? What did you wake me for, then?” 

“Just to tell you that I adore you, sleepy face,” the boy with the caramel curls simply declared. 

“For fuck’s sake, Harry,” he pulled his husband’s body away, heaving his sigh. "At least tell me the title.” 

“Um, how about...” Harry said, looking to the ceiling as he pretended to consider Louis' request. He smiled, with apparent amusement showing on his eyes, then he shook his head again. "How about no?" 

“How about I shove my feet up your ass, you bastard?” Louis threatened in a high-pitched-but-still-warm voice. 

“I might like that, ya know," Harry gave Louis' an unrestrained smirk. 

“Ugh, I hate you, you're so annoying,” Louis complained as he turned his back to Harry and covered his head with the sheet. His voice was muffled when he grumbled, “If you won't tell me anything, I'll go back to sleep. We spent the day on the beach and you know how the sun makes me lazy. I'm so damn tired.” 

“That's because you have to shine all day, baby. You shine all day to bright people's life.” 

“Harold. I'm dead serious. Let me sleep, ok?” 

"But I'm not asleep, Lou," Harry dramatically cried, lying on his back by Louis' side, completely restless. 

"Would you rather let me sleep or make me angry for the rest of our trip?" 

"I just want you to love me." 

Louis uncovered his head and shove his sheet aside, then he crawled his way over Harry, so that he could lay all over his husband's body. "I still love you when I'm sleeping," he hummed as he lied his head on Harry's chest. 

"You should be supportive and stay awake, you know," Harry pouted and placed his hand on Louis’ back, running his fingers over his skin, "Make me some company. I'm vunerable." 

Louis laughed out loud, and that. That was the best sound Harry had ever heard since the very first day on the X Factor, when he met his love, his light, his everything. And that sound was everything he needed for the rest of his life. 

It was like a choir of angels harmonizing, but so much better. Harry loved it even more when it sounded hoarse from sleep or... something else. After all that time, he would still feel his skin tingle, his heart pound and the butterflies go crazy in his stomach. 

They had spent some time apart before going to Jamaica, but no more than their two-week rule, of course. Harry had been quite out of the spotlight since the hiatus began, but Louis was just working nonstop, Harry's poor baby. 

The thing is: Louis needed some time away from all the bullshit that was his public life. Not that it really affected their relationship in any way, at the end of the day, nothing else mattered, really. They belonged where they belonged. It was just that... Harry had missed Louis so much. 

"I'm right here, H." 

"Look at me, huh?" Harry asked. 

"No." 

"Please, baby." 

The blue-eyed boy slightly lifted his head, batting his eyelashes at Harry, his teeth shining in a bashful grin. "Can't we do this in the morning?" 

"I missed you," Harry put his cold hands on the sides of Louis' neck, pulling him closer. "I missed your voice," he caressed Louis' skin, intensely staring at his eyes - his soul. "I missed these two beautiful eyes of yours as well." 

Louis blushed, of course, wasn't he the cutest? The older boy planted a gentle kiss on the corner of Harry's mouth, whispering an "I love you" back. But he didn't really have to, Harry could see it on his eyes. 

He was so damn lucky. 

"That's more like it," he pursed his lips for a kiss, moving his face to the opposite direction as Louis', as his fingers clenched in Louis' hair, pressing their lips together and slowly opening his mouth. They both left a groan into each other's mouth when their tongues brushed together, Louis tasting like honey. Sweet, sweet, Louis. 

Harry slowly pulled away, staring directly at Louis' red lips. "I wish kissing with open eyes wasn't so awkward, so that I could watch you as we kiss," Harry murmured, kind of groggy from the kiss. 

"Oh my God, congratulations, you just totally killed the vibe," but Louis smirked, raising an eyebrow over Harry. "That's kind of creepy, you know?" 

It was, indeed, but Harry was just being honest, okay? "Yeah. Sorry." 

"Soooooo... Can I sleep now?" 

"Never. You can sleep never." 

"Then give me a hint about the song." 

"No," Harry shook his head. "You'll get to listen to it by tomorrow, I promise." 

"Why tomorrow?" 

"Because." 

Louis snorted, getting off of Harry and crossing his arms over his chest. "Why are you like this?" 

"Like what?" Harry lifted one eyebrow, playing dumb. 

"Frustrating." 

"You were frustrating when you wrote Home as well, or did you forget that you took weeks to show me?" 

"This is not a competition, Harry." Louis exclaimed, disturbed, "I was not ready to show you because I was very emotional about it." 

Harry spoke in a soothing voice, "Well, I'm very emotional about this one too." He grabbed the sheet to cover both their bodies again, turned his back to Louis and turned out the lamp. "C'mon. Cuddle me." 

Louis sighed. "Ugh, I hate you," but he got closer and fondly hugged Harry from behind, anyway. 

"I guess we're both stubborn, baby." 

"I'm not." 

"Yes, you are." 

"No," Louis argued and Harry cackled, covering his mouth with his hand. "What!? I'm not stubborn, you are." 

"Haven't you realized that you're being stubborn right now?" 

"Fuck you. Honestly, I just want to sleep. My eyes are burning." 

"Do you want me to fuck myself while you sleep? That's kinky." 

"Jump off a cliff, I don't care," he said as he rubbed his nose on the back of Harry's neck. 

"Would you manage to live alone, Lou?" 

"Yeah, alone, please," Louis rambled. 

"That's not happening. Two hearts in one home. Not one heart in one home." 

"Shut up, you're not making any sense, I can't even process your words..." Louis' voice were coming out calmer, lower and lazier, "Anymore." 

Harry grabbed Louis' hand and intertwined their fingers. He gently kissed his husbands' knuckles and smiled to himself. That's how Harry fell asleep that night, feeling Louis' breath against his skin, and knowing that he was very much loved by the sweetest creature to ever exist. 

* 

Louis woke up to his phone vibrating against his head under the pillow, the pressure on it making the noise sound even louder. He cupped his ear with his hand, and waited for it to stop, but it didn't. 

Finally, he picked the phone call without even checking who was calling. Anything to stop that sound reverberating inside his head. 

"What?" He roared. 

"Good morning, love," Harry uttered, sounding so much more excited that he should be that early in the morning, in Louis' opinion. 

"Are you waking me up again?" Louis murmured. 

"Louis, for fuck's sake! It's past noon already." Harry accused, his voice sounding a bit louder than the usual, as to show his disapproval. 

Louis started to look around for the bedside watch, just to confirm what Harry had just said. He deeply inhaled, his complaint coming out in a whine right after, "You ruined my sleep yesterday." 

"I am at the studio right now. I'm driving back to the beach, I'll be waiting for you there." 

"I don't wanna go to the beach today," Louis yawned as he rubbed his eyes, then he pinched the bridge of his nose. "The bed is so comfy, come back to me. Let's cuddle all day long." 

"No, Lou," Harry protested. "Please, just... go? Please." 

"We don't have to cuddle the whole day, like..." Then, Louis started to list everything that would come to his mind, just so that he could try to convince Harry that staying inside the room was the best plan for the day, "We could order some room service, or we could catch up on Sense8, or... We could do something else..." He said, running his tongue over his bottom lip. 

He already knew that it was not gonna happen, actually. He could visualize Harry rolling his eyes. Harry was a pigheaded bitch. 

"Lou, I'm asking gently." 

Louis snorted as he softly scratched his head. "Oh, yeah, a real gentleman, I see." 

"Indeed, I am," Harry agreed. 

"Food." 

"Um?" 

"What are we going to eat? Didn't you mention a picnic?" Louis inquired as he got up from the bed, stretching his body. He shuffled to the bathroom, making a poker face to the mirror. 

"Not really, but... I could get some fruit, strawberries, maybe?" Harry suggested. 

"We're divorcing." Louis pranced with his free hand on his hip. "You want me to get my lazy ass out to the beach to eat strawberries? Please, Harold, show me some respect." 

"Um... What if-" 

"No." Louis bursted out. 

"What if I tell you that-" 

"No, definitely not," he shook his head, forgetting that Harry couldn't see him right now. 

Louis could hear Harry heavy sigh on the other side of the line, when he argued, "You don't even know what I'm going to say." 

Louis brought his face closer to the mirror, fixing his fringe as he smiled to himself, because... Well, he just loved to push the hell out of his husband's button. "I know you well enough to assume my answer is 'no'." 

"Yeah?" 

"Yeah." 

"What if I tell you that I will play you the song?" Harry tempted him. 

"Wh- The song?" 

"The song." Harry repeated, his tone of voice coming out of a smile. 

"Oh." 

Oh, indeed. The damn song. So, Harry was going to play dirty, the bastard. 

"Yeah." 

"That's not fair." 

Harry giggled. Then he cleared his throat and proceeded to instigate Louis, "What's not fair, baby?" 

"Blackmail. That's what you're doing to me, right now," Louis panted. He walked back to the room, got his suitcase from the floor and placed it on the bed. "Alright. I'm going. And I hate you." 

Harry said, "Don't take too long, sweetcheeks." He hung on the phone on Louis' face, leaving him agape. 

Louis' sharp voice echoed through the room as he sang out loud, "I'll make this feel like hell.” 

*

Louis got out of his car, immediately feeling the ocean breeze scent caress his face. He took his flip-flop off his feet, the sand beaming warmth with every step he took, as it tickled between his toes. 

Since there were not so many people there – just a couple of surfers, a dog walker and a mom with her children -, Louis could already see Harry sitting under their rainbow tent with the guitar in his hands. 

It was good to be able to go out without having their privacy violated, that was everything Louis truly wanted. Just... Not being treated like a caged animal in the zoo. Just feeling normal, and happy, and loved. 

He lifted his sunglasses to his head, squinting his eyes, as he drew closer to Harry. 

"Hey, love," Louis said. Harry glanced up and his eyes glowed as if he had seen the most beautiful thing in the world, those charming dimples of his making Louis' lips stretch and his eyes crinkle at the corners. 

He softly kissed Harry's cheek, sitting right beside him. "I'm hungry." 

Harry reached out for the food basket he had brought, putting it in front of Louis. "I bought some baby carrots. They look just like you." 

Louis huffed a laugh. "Shut up." He picked the package of carrots up. 

"You look so stunning." Harry complimented as he put his arm around Louis' shoulders. He got closer and whispered, "You're hot." 

Louis shook his head and leaned against Harry as he chewed his baby carrot. "Am I tough? I woke up to the phone vibrating against my head, I'm not in a good mood, really." 

"I love you anyway, so... There's that." 

Louis bowed his head and chuckled, "You're silly. I'm always grumpy, how can you love me?" 

"Because you're you," he beamed as he started to stroke Louis' hair. 

They locked their eyes for a whole minute, without saying anything. Louis could feel the heat spreading through his cheeks before he cleared his throat. "So... About that song?" 

"What song?" 

Louis exhaled. "Don't make me hate you more than I already do." 

"You could never hate me, baby." 

"Don't push me." 

"Um, okay... But promise you're not gonna cry?" 

Louis frowned. "Is it a sad song like Two Ghosts? Because if it is, I can't promise you that." 

"No, baby. It's not." 

"Did you cry?" 

"Ermm... I cried a little bit yesterday, yeah... Before waking you up." 

"Aw, baby," Louis cuddled Harry closer. "Tell me more." 

"With everything we’ve been going through, I thought it would be nice to write a happy song for once, you know?" Harry shrugged as he started to fidget with his rings. "A song that would not really reflect the negative things that surround us, just... Us. Just you, to be more precise." 

Louis eyes started to water and his chin trembled, he said in a flustered laugh, "You're gonna make me cry already." 

Harry showed Louis his dimples, trying to retain a smile, "I thought of these lyrics when I was watching you yesterday. They perfectly match you, because you’re cute, and sappy, and... honest.” 

"You're pampering me too much, H." Louis moaned. 

"Don't pretend you don't like it, Lou." 

Louis gazed to the sea, inhaling the fishy scent.

"C'mon, then." 

Harry slightly desattached his body from Louis so that he could get his guitar. He settled it on his lap and started to strum it very softly. 

_Sweet creature, had another talk about where it's going wrong, but we're still young... we don't know where we're going, but we know where we belong._

Louis flashbacked to the night before... When Harry called him sweet creature, or something like that. 

Oh. 

_Oh, we started two hearts in one home, it's hard when we argue, we're both stubborn, I know._

"Oh my God." Louis' shoulder shook with laughter as he covered his mouth with his hand, then he whispered, "I can't believe you." 

Harry giggled, nervously. He had his head down, seeming a little apreehensive and self concious, but Louis got that. He would feel the same way whenever he had a new song to show Harry, even though he knew Harry would love and appreciate it anyway, because he was the most supportive person Louis' had ever met. 

_Sweet creature, sweet creature, wherever I go you bring me home. Sweet creature, sweet creature, when I run out of road, you bring me home._

Those lyrics sounded like an answer to Louis' favorite song ever that he had written, which was Home. The references was very much clear to him. 

He felt his chest filling up with love and coming out of him in the form of tears. He couldn't stop it really, but he was so happy and grateful to have Harry. Not only because of the song, but because... Harry was everything to him. And that was overwhelming. 

_Sweet creature, we're running through the garden, oh, where nothing bothered us. But we're still young, I always think about you and how we don't speak enough._

Harry looked up when he repeated the second stanza, his voice coming out weaker than before. Then he looked at Louis with glimmered eyes, taking Louis' breath away. 

Louis laughed as the tears kept falling on his face, a shade of pink spreading through his cheeks and nose. He put his hand over Harry's, making Harry stop strumming the strings. Harry's stare was of a complete astonishment. 

Louis came upon Harry's body, making Harry lie on his back, then he non-stop kissed whatever part of his husband's face his lips would get in touch. "I love you so so so very much a lot." 

"Haha, now you're in a good mood, I see." 

"Ughhh," Louis sniffed as he rubbed his swollen eyes, "If I wasn't married to you already, I would marry you right now." 

Harry cackled as he leaned forward to peck Louis' lips. "We could marry again, if you'd like." 

"Are you serious? Because I want to marry you every day." 

"We could do that," Harry shrugged. "At least we have the money to do that." 

"We should take our next trip to Vegas, then," Louis suggested. 

Harry smiled as he relaxed completely on the sand, fluttering his eyes shut. "Did you like the song?" 

"I did!" 

"Good, because I'm putting it on the album," Harry said as if it was nothing. 

"W-What album?" 

He opened his eyes, just so that we could wink at Louis' with a smirk stretching his lips. "Harry Styles' album." 

Louis nervously giggled, looking pointedly in Harry's eyes in order to find any sign that he could be joking. "Oh-... You're serious? Harr-" 

"I've already made my mind." 

"H, they'll assume it's about me right away." 

"I don't care, do you? Everything's about you anyway, they know that already." 

"But... That's different, because..." he grunted with his brows frowned. "It gives no room for another narrative. Who else could be your sweet creature, if I'm the only sweet creature in the world? In fact, I give you diabetes." 

"Jesus Christ, you're very modest." 

"Whaaaat? You know it's true," Louis hummed as he threw Harry a seductive look, fluttering his eyelashes and biting his bottom lip. 

"Yeah, you give me toothache when we kiss and everything." 

"C'mon, admit it." 

"I have already admitted, baby. Since the first time I saw you I knew you're the sweetest one." 

*****

**Interviewer:** So all over twitter and social, they're sure it [Sweet Creature] is not about a girl, it's about Louis, and that, you know, especially, like, you know, "two hearts in one home", "it's hard when we argue", "we're both stubborn". They're sure that it's about your relationship with Louis Tomlinson. Is it? 

**Harry:** I think if you really listen to the lyrics... I think you can work out wheter it's about that or not.


End file.
